pwnrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
First Felon War
The First Felon War was a three day conflict in 2002 between the black and white inmates in the San Andreas Correctional Facility. The main gangs involved were the Aryan Brotherhood, Nazi Lowriders and Heartless Felons. The short lasting power struggle started when a black shotcaller was first stabbed by a white inmate. The white population won and in return the white gangs earned partial control over the drug market in the facility. The black gang backed off until retaliating later in 2004 to start the Second Felon War. Background The tension began when rumors began to spread of black gang members selling drugs to white inmates. At this time, prison politics which were followed suggested that every race should deal drugs to their race only, or ask for approval to supply another color. This line of rules was followed by the black, white, southern-Mexican and northern-Mexican groups on the yard. Tension hit it's peak when a white inmate claimed he was sold drugs to by a black inmate from Department A. The Aryan Brotherhood felt they should hit the black side, in order to make a stand and protect their financial interests in the drug trade. At this time the three man council or leadership of the AB consisted of Patrick Mahoney, Matthew Schrody and Burt Clorens. All three veterans agreed that the Heartless Felons wouldn't back down and violence would be necessary. Their opinion was backed by the rest of the AB members on the yard during that time. Concerned with distancing themselves from the conflict and avoiding trouble with the facility gang unit, the AB turned to the Nazi Lowriders gang. The NLR composed of young convicts with the mindset for violence, drugs and white supremacy. The councilmen approached Warren Borbeck, at that time the leader of the NLR. The target was chosen to be the Heartless Felons shotcaller Eamonn Stern. Stern, known as Amun on the yard, was respected and feared by most of the population. He stood at over seven feet tall and was in perfect shape. With both sides not wanting the hit to get botched, Warren agreed to carry it out, despite not fatally stabbing anyone before. Hostilities begin Despite there being problems between the white and black side in the past, none of them escalated to anything major and both sides never engaged against each other in race riots on the yard. The AB and NLR spent two weeks plotting the murder of Stern and avoided any setbacks like getting segregated from the general population for separate charges. Warren was provided a shank weapon the same week by NLR member John Winiarski, who acted as the captain of arms at the time. First hit The following week Matthew Schrody arranged to talk face to face with Eamonn Stern on the yard. After approaching him, both of them walked to a secluded spot on the yard behind the commissary shop. On the yard at that time was Patrick Mahoney, along with AB member Ryan Finch, with both of them supervising it. Warren was instructed to walk to the commissary and come behind Eamonn. The event happened during early breakfast time, when most of the inmates were inside. While Schrody was talking to Stern, Borbeck managed to walk behind him and fatally stab him on the spot. Schrody jogged away while Borbeck continued to stab the victim for several minutes. With the yard being severely understaffed at that time of the day, Borbeck had time to walk back to the cellblock, flush the blade and wash up. He was only apprehended fifteen minutes later after the yard was shut down. Borbeck was sent to the administrative segregation unit and the facility was later put on lockdown. Schrody was never questioned or prosecuted. This hit dealt major damage to the black population and acted as the reason why the conflict lasted so short. Race riot The following day black and white inmates squared off in cellblock A1. The white inmates were prepared for the black retaliation and several of them had prison-made shanks ready. The Heartless Felons members were also armed and were looking to spill blood. After a brief stand off, both sides attacked each other. The correctional officers stood on the side until reinforcements arrived. Four inmates sustained serious injuries from getting stabbed, while two more were pronounced dead. NLR member Brandon Fischer managed to stab and kill HF yard captain Clynell Wilmiers during the riot. This crippled the organization even more, as they weren't able to function properly without their leadership core. Wilmiers was one of the key figures in the drug trade for the black inmates in SACF. The involved offenders were apprehended and the facility was put on a lockdown which lasted a week. The conflict ended when the remaining HF members opted not to further retaliate in the war until they get back on their feet. Aftermath Warren Borbeck later on received a life sentence for Stern's murder. No charges were brought out against neither Matthew Schrody or John Winiarski. Aryan Brotherhood members came out clean from the war and continued to operate their methamphetamine ring in the prison. The Felons would organize a second retaliation six years later, dubbed the Second Felon War.